Awake and Alive
by xconversegirl99x
Summary: Zoey, Francis, and Louis decide to team up with Ellis, Nick, Coach and Rochelle so they can help them out during the zombie apocalypse. Will Zoey fall in love with Ellis? Or is this just a dream for her? Rated M for language and sexual themes. Zoey and Ellis centered
1. Chapter 1: A Bigger Team

Chapter 1 A Bigger Team

There was a flash before my eyes.

"Bill!" Zoey screamed.

One tank threw one rock and it hit the bridge. Francis freaked out because it made that whole bridge vibrated. Lighting struck which blinded Zoey and Louis. Zoey was still struck by the lighting and pressed the bridge to rise.

"Shit!" Francis screamed.

The second tank roared in pain because Louis was using the stationary machine gun. The bridge did a sudden stop which threw all four of the survivors off balance.

"What happened?" Zoey shouted down.

"The…the…generator stopped!" Bill yelled.

The zombie horde was becoming larger and larger by the second, the tanks were getting closer.

"So, what are we going to do?" Francis shouted.

The third tank spotted Louis and he threw a boulder at him.

"Louis watch out!" Zoey shouted.

Louis turned around swiftly and limped out of there the best he could. Zoey ran over to him and helped him out toward safety. The bridge was shooked violently. The impact of the boulder was stronger than the last one.

Bill looked at the zombies he saw the horde becoming larger, the tanks were becoming provoked even more. Bill took one look he placed the last bit of ammo into his gun and grabbed his Molotov. He knew that would distract the tanks and would kill majority of the zombies. But the only thing is…..he wouldn't survive.

"Goodbye Francis, Louis and Zoey." He softly muttered to himself. Zoey climbed down the latter to see if Bill had a plan.

"Overbeck, what's the plan?" She asked. He didn't respond.

"Zoey, stay safe and take care of Francis and Louis." He told her.

"Bill, you are not doing this to me, I mean to us!" She convinced him.

"What choice do we ask?!" He hissed at her. Zoey sighed.

"You are right." Bill jumped off the bridge and threw his Molotov. Zoey tried to stay strong, but within 20 seconds she couldn't.

"BILL!" She screamed. And her scream could be heard from miles away. Francis came down the latter.

"Zoey, where's Bill?" Francis asked.

"He is…right there." Zoey pointed to the dead body. The bridge raised a bit. "Goodbye Bill."

"Zoey! Wake up!" Louis shook her away.

"Bill!" She screamed again.

"Have you been having nightmares?" Louis asked.

"Yes, I have." She said.

"We all miss Bill, but no more isolating yourself the boat is going to be here shortly so, we need you to stay strong and be on look out." Louis explained.

"All right." Zoey grabbed a gun and climbed up the latter toward her position. "Is that a car engine I hear?" She muttered herself.

Zoey was right, she did hear a car engine about 5 miles away. It was other survivors who are on their way to New Orleans.

"Ellis, how much longer?" Nick complained.

"Nick, you asked me that 5 minutes ago." Ellis said Nick yawned.

"Well, I'm asking you again." Nick hissed.

"I still don't know." Ellis replied. Ellis slammed on the breaks quickly to stop in time so they didn't fall into the river.

"Ellis, what the hell." Rochelle asked. She was sitting in the front of the car. Nick moaned.

"Let's just see if they can help us first before we start moaning." Coach suggested. All of them got out the car.

"Well, hello down there!" Zoey shouted. The stunned team looked up and noticed there was an another survive to this apocalypse.

"Well, hello up there….beautiful weather are having…umm… one of y'all should do this." Ellis blushed and stuttered. Rochelle giggled a bit. Nick rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let the Nick man do his thing." Nick stepped in front of Ellis.

"Hey, you let the damn bridge down and we will be on our way!" Nick hissed.

"I see you are a moody one, I would be able to let the bridge down, but I can't. You need to fight your way through the zombie horde and get to the other side and maybe we can help you then." Zoey suggested.

"Umm, how about no." Nick replied.

"Nick!" Coach shot at him.

"Go to hell, suit." Zoey hissed at him.

"You heard the girl let's get a move on." Rochelle suggested.

"Thanks for the help." Ellis said.

"You are welcome." She winked at him. Zoey knew there was something different about him then the rest. Zoey walked to the other side of the bridge.

"Zoey who were you talking too?" Louis asked.

"They are more survivors who want to get to safety I told them we have to lower the bridge and we will be able to help them from there." Zoey explained.

"Ahh, I see we will just wait for them." Francis said. Withn 4 hours the 7 survivors were able to get the generator started and lower the bridge.

"Thanks for the help Zoey." Ellis said.

"Oh, give me a break." Nick groaned. Ellis rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I want to help out people." Zoey giggled.

"I was wondering if you and your team wanted to join my team?" Ellis asked.

"WHAT?!" Nick complained.

"Shh." Francis shushed him. "I don't see the problem the boat that was supposed to take us the safety didn't show up, I would love too. What's your opinion Louis?"

"I would love to join your team, I think we should all be together because we never know when something bad going to appear. Zoey, you are the deciding vote?" Louis said.

"I think it would be a great idea." Zoey looked over to Ellis. He was looking at her. He gained focus again and started blushing a bit. Zoey giggled a bit because he threw Ellis off focus. "So, let's get a move on." She suggested.

"All right, let's get a move on then." Coach added. A team of 3 became a team of 7 just that quick.

"_Maybe sipping on this sunshine is a good idea."_ Zoey thought. She looked over at Ellis one more time. He was in a fight with Nick because Nick didn't want to be bother with any more people. _"Maybe he is just going to be more than a friend, because if he gives me what I like, I know for sure he will get what he likes. Maybe he will be the one, maybe if I just dream and try."_


	2. Chapter 2: Safe House and Problems

**Hey, everyone I am letting you know if you want to leave a review of what you want to see happening in the story go ahead**

Chapter 2 Safe House and Problems

There was an awkward silence between the two teams. Zoey and her team stayed on one side while Ellis and his team were on the other side. Coach helped Louis walk because his leg was banged up because of a witch attack. Nick was still annoyed with Ellis' question and Zoey's and their decisions.

"Isn't this going to be fun?" Zoey asked breaking the awkward silence.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked in a rude voice.

"Instead of us being a little group, we are a group of seven. That means god is sending down some sunshine." Zoey explained.

"Uhh no, before I just had to care about me and my three other teammates, now I have to worry about you three yahoo's." Nick hissed.

"Nick, don't be rude." Rochelle exclaimed. "We just met them and this is going to be the first impression you are going to show them?"

"This is the same impression I gave to you guys so, I don't know why you are making such a big deal about this." Nick retorted.

"I would love to listen to this bickering, never." Francis piped in.

"Well no one asked you about your opinion, vest." Nick stated.

"All this bickering is going to cause a horde." Ellis chipped in. Ellis was right, there was a dead silence after that. Zoey starting to look through the scope on her rifle to see if there was a zombie in sight. "Is there a zombie a sight?" He asked Zoey.

"No, there isn't a horde or a sign of a zombie." Zoey replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Nick questioned her.

"Fine, I'll check again." Zoey looked through the scope of her rifle and spotted of hunter. "Hunter, hunter, hunter, I see a hunter!" She exclaimed.

"Why don't you kill it!" Nick exclaimed to her. Zoey shot 4 times and was able to the kill the hunter. Her aim wasn't the best anymore because she haven't shot from her rifle in a while. "I wish you had better shooting." Nick fell to the ground.

"What just happened?" Rochelle asked.

"That son of a bitch shot me!" Nick exclaimed. He moaned in pain. "Damn it, this fucking hurts."

"And that's three dollars in the swear jar." Ellis mention.

"I don't care about the damn jar, I can die from this bullet, we have to find the safe room." Nick hissed.

"Nick, I am sorry, I didn't mean to shoot you." Zoey apologized.

"Well, I don't forgive you because you skank shot me in the arm." Nick swore.

"At least I said I was sorry Nick, because I didn't mean to shoot you geez!" Zoey sassed him. Ellis looked over at Zoey, he noticed tears coming from her green eyes. He knew felt her sorrow, unlike Nick who is an honorable man and doesn't believe that she didn't mean to shoot him. Zoey whipped away her tears. "Come on, let's go find the safe house before Nick bleeds out." She started to walk ahead of the team.

"I'm a step of you." Coach said. He took out one of his old rags and wrapped it around Nick's wound.

"Owww that hurts Coach!" Nick complained.

"I was thinking of getting a thank you, but that works too." Coach stated. "C'mon y'all let's go find that safe house."

"Zoey…" Ellis tried to start a conversation, but Zoey interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"Ellis, it doesn't fucking matter anymore, just leave me alone!" Zoey retorted at him. She continued walking in front of the team. Ellis stood in there shock; Rochelle stopped talking to Francis and realized the depressing look on Ellis' face.

"Hey, it's going to be all right, believe me on this Ellis." Rochelle said with a smile on her face. She continued on walking and having her conversation. Ellis decided he wanted to walk alone. He understands why Zoey is pissed, but the thing he won't understand is why she took her anger out on him.

"I see a safe house up ahead." Coach cheered.

"Sweet, that's great." Nick wasn't walking as fast anymore, he started to slow down. "Hey, I'm not feeling too good." Coach walked over to him.

"Nick, we are gonna get ya to that safe room and ya gonna be fine. Now, does anyone know how to take a bullet of an arm?" Coach asked. No one responded.

"Oh, well isn't this great, thanks to this skank I won't be able to live anymore because we don't have a damn doctor on us!" Nick groaned. Ellis and Zoey rolled their eyes. "It doesn't even matter anymore the world is mostly a piece of shit. But you guys are gonna miss me when I'm gone."

"Hmmm…that's what you think." Francis muttered.

"Francis, enough!" Zoey sneered. Francis rolled his eyes.

"Come on everyone, let's just get to the safe house and worry about the issues we have later." Louis suggested.

"Fine, we will listen to the cripple." Nick said.

"Okay, that's it, it is now silence until we reach the safe house." Coach finalized. Nick really didn't care because Nick doesn't really care about anything, except himself. The rest of the team was silent until the safe room was reached.

"Okay, Zoey, Ellis, check out the upstairs to see if there's anything supplies or anything we could use." Coach suggested.

"Yeah, come on, Zoey, let's go." Ellis said. The two of them walked upstairs to see how many bedrooms, a closet or even a working bathroom.

"So, there's a total of six bedrooms and three bathrooms." Zoey stated.

"Are any of the bathrooms working?" Ellis asked. Zoey and Ellis checked the bathrooms to see if they had running water. "Okay, the master bathroom is working."

"Okay good, because the two over there are working too." Zoey smiled. "Hey, sorry, about my blow off earlier, I am really depressed about this one thing and I honestly don't want to talk about it."

"Zoey, I didn't have any sister, but I heard when a girl says that she really wants someone to talk to." Ellis added. Zoey shrugged.

"Come on, let's get downstairs and tell Coach the good news." The two of them walked downstairs.

"How many bedrooms? Are there any working bathrooms? Is this place big enough for the seven of us?" Rochelle bombarded Zoey and Ellis with questions.

"Whoa, Ro, calm down, there is six bedrooms and three working bathrooms." Zoey stated.

"We should give Nick his own bedroom." Coach mumbled.

"Yeah, Nick likes that idea."

"So should Louis." Coach added. "Francis help Louis to own of the bedrooms and Nick you can go up the stairs to your own bedroom so you can rest."

"All right, let's go Louis." Francis said helping Louis up the stairs to the bedroom. Slowly Nick started walking up the stairs until there was a loud bang. "Umm…I think you guys should get up here." Zoey and Coach walked up the stairs.

"Shit, he's unconscious and I don't know how long he is going to be in this comatose stage. Zoey, you are going to have to help me carry Nick to a room." Zoey nodded. Zoey grabbed his legs and Coach grabbed his body and they carried him into the nearest room. The rest of the team slowly came up the stairs.

"So, is Nick going to be okay?" Ellis asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I'll keep watch on him tonight. Zoey, Ellis do you mind taking over and watching the safe room tonight.

"Yeah, that's fine with me, I don't know if that's going to be all right with Zoey." Ellis said.

"I'm fine with that." Zoey replied.

"All right, if there is a horde, a tank or too many zombies that you can't handle just let us know. Good luck guys." Coach said.

"Thanks." The rest of the team said their goodbyes while Zoey and Ellis prepared for the long night ahead of them.

"So, this is going to be a long night." Zoey said starting a conversation.

"Not for you, Zoey, for me it will be." Ellis stated.

"What are you talking about Ellis?" Zoey asked.

"Just get some rest, I know you had a long week, waiting for that boat to show up and it didn't even come, so I was thinking you can get a good rest." Ellis suggested.

"That's so nice of you, but you are going to be tired tomorrow, no I'm gonna stay awake with you." Zoey protested.

"Zoey, this isn't time for fighting, I can see it in your eyes you haven't gotten a goodnight rest in a while, just trust me on this."

"All right, I will go to sleep, but I would like to know more about you." Zoey stated.

"You will one day. Night Zoey." Ellis kissed her forehead as she fell asleep in her sleeping bag.

**So, how did you like this chapter? Okay, the first two chapter of the story are going to be rated T, but starting in chapter 3 that's where the interesting stuff is going to start to happen. Leave of a review of what you want to see in chapter 3. Happy reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pharmacy Trip

**A/N: I would like some reviews so I can know what you guys want to see happening in the story, it would help me out a little better and it kind of inspires me to write more of the fanfic. ~xconversegirl99x **

Chapter 3-Pharmacy Trip

"So, who's going to the pharmacy to pick up the stuff we need to fix up Nick?" Louis asked.

"I can go because I just want to help out my friend." Ellis volunteered.

"Alright, who else is going to go with you?" Louis asked raising his eyebrow.

"Come on, Zoey, you should come on along with me, I know you want to get to know me better and this is your golden opportunity." Ellis added. Everyone looked at Zoey who was blushing after Ellis announced one of her many secrets out loud to the group. "So, Zoey are ya gonna come with me or not?"

"Okay, I'll go." Zoey gave in. Louis handed each one two guns and one health kit.

"Stay safe and come back in time, I never took a bullet out of someone and I don't know how much longer Nick is going to survive." Louis warned them. Zoey and Ellis both nodded at Louis. "Okay, than get a going."

Ellis grabbed the map and the two of them left the safe house to go to the pharmacy. "Hey, sorry for embarrassing ya like that. Y'know you want to know me so, I thought this was one way ya can get the info out." Ellis said with a smile.

"Nah, Ellis it's cool I was going to say I'm gonna come along sooner or later, I wanted a certain person to be my partner. Do you understand what I am saying?" Zoey asked. Ellis nodded. "All right because I just don't know who to put my trust in because everyone I try to get close to dies on me. And I don't want that to happen to you."

"Zoey, I don't think that's true in all, but it's ya life so I can't just say that." Ellis chuckled a bit.

"Lemme get a glance at that map." Zoey stated. Ellis handed her the map. "We aren't that far from the pharmacy." Zoey added. "Even though I don't really know Nick I feel bad, I didn't mean to shoot him."

"I understand what ya mean. It ain't your fault that he got in your way of your aim." Ellis said. Zoey weakly smiled. "Look it's that pharmacy Louis was telling us about." Ellis pointed showing Zoey.

"Sweet! I'm Zoey Keller, 19." Zoey said out of random.

"That came out of random, but I'm Ellis Gannon, 23." He replied with a smile.

"My high school crush had the last name Gannon. Cole Gannon, he was a sweet guy and cute. You know how hard it is to find that?" Zoey asked.

"Y'know us guys just go for girls that we like. It doesn't matter about dem personality we like their face and body we go for dem." Zoey chuckled a bit.

"Well, I'm not a guy so, I didn't know." Zoey laughed.

"Well, I'm not a girl so, I don't know either." Ellis smiled. The two of them walked into the pharmacy and looked for what they needed. "I always was here."

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked picking up a box an Advil.

"My little brother Sam has asthma and whenever his in haler went out we had to drive him here so he wouldn't die on us." Ellis explained.

"Oh." Zoey was focused on everything. Everything they needed she grabbed. Ellis was looking for more food for the team until he found that one item he was looking for. Zoey walked over. "I found everything we needed so should we…" Zoey stopped and noticed what was in Ellis' hands. "Please tell me you aren't a pig type of guy."

"Ya weren't supposed to see that." Ellis said standing up.

"How long were you going to hide this from someone?" Zoey asked.

"Why ya bombarding me with questions?" Ellis asked.

"I just don't see Ellis Gannon who is 23 to be having sex right now during a zombie apocalypse because you know how dangerous bringing a baby into this world is." Zoey was telling Ellis.

"Look, we never know when we are going to die, so I thought that if I do it now, I know what it feels like."

"So you are going to be a pig. Let me see if I understand you. You found this box of condoms, you were going to bring it back to the safe house keep it a secret from everyone. Once we get to the safe zone you do it with one girl. And you never call her again. You are such a pig!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Shh!" Ellis shushed. "Y'know if one of us attracts a horde we are both dead. And I'm not doing that. Listen to me, I was thinking if I can find someone to have sex with me I wouldn't have to bring this condom box with me."

"You want to do me?" Zoey asked.

"If you want too, I mean I'm not as serious as most people I just want to do it before I die if you understand."

"Well, they said to come back within an hour and a half. It's only been a half an hour. We still have an hour to kill."

"So you are saying you are willing to have sex with me?" Ellis asked standing up and looking Zoey in the eye.

"Does this answer your question?" Zoey unzipped her sweatshirt, took off her shirt and unhooked her bra. She was completely topless. Ellis was stunned.

"I take that as a yes." Ellis said. He took off his shirt and walked up and kissed Zoey.

"I don't like seeing Nick like this." Rochelle said with tears in her eyes.

"It's almost been 90 minutes where are they?" Louis asked. "I don't know how much longer Nick is going to last if those two yahoo's don't show up." Ellis and Zoey turned onto the block of the safe house.

"Remember you do not tell anyone what just happened." Ellis warned Zoey.

"Mouth shut this stays between me and you." Zoey replied looking Ellis in his eyes. "You have really pretty eyes, I'm jealous."

"Thanks, I'm always told that." Zoey smiled. The two of them walked into the safe room.

"Finally, you two are back. What took so long?" Coach asked.

"We had a problem finding everything." Zoey said.

"Coach, that doesn't matter right now we need to get that bullet out of Nick stat!" Louis exclaimed.

"All right, guys take the stuff back into the family room, I'm going to get it out of him over there." Louis said. "Francis, Coach, let's get him onto the sofa couch." The three of them lifted Nick over to the sofa couch. Zoey and Ellis brought the medical stuff into the back room. Ellis placed the grocery Zoey and him took from the grocery part of the store into the working refrigerator. Zoey walked out the family room was in the living room with Rochelle.

"You all right, you seem a bit tensed." Zoey asked.

"I just want Nick to be able to stay alive. I don't really know him and I don't want him to die to right away."

"Hey, I understand, but this is the same thing Francis told me, this is an zombie apocalypse you are going to have to get used to your friends and family dying because of this fatal disease that is going around." Zoey told Rochelle.

"I know, but still."

"I don't have an answer for you then."

"Zoey, did it really take you guys almost 90 minutes to find the right med supplies?" Rochelle asked.

"You don't believe me and Ellis?" Zoey asked.

"I do, but did you guys do something else?" Rochelle asked.

"No, just believe me." Zoey said.

"Fine, I will." Ellis walked back out.

"It's getting pretty gruesome in there, Zoey you want to hang upstairs in our room that we are sharing?" Ellis asked.

"I will be happy too!" Zoey and Ellis walked upstairs to their room.

"Is Ro suspicious?" Ellis asked.

"Mhm, very suspicious, but I don't care if she is because I didn't rat us out. So, what are we going to do up here?" Zoey asked.

"We can learn more about each other." Ellis told her.

"Ah, I understand." Zoey said. "You go first."

"I will be happy too." Ellis and Zoey both sat on the bed. "I'm the middle child I had two brothers Paul and Sam. My best friends Keith and Dave we did some crazy shit back in our hay day."

"That's great, my friends and I went separate ways, I don't even know if my best friend survived. "I don't know if Kelsey or Alex survived. I miss those two like crazy."

"I miss my buddies too, but if we stay strong and do everything as plan we will be able to see our friends again." Ellis said with a smile. Zoey smiled. She lean neared him and snuggled right next to him. He kissed her forehead to make sure she was safe. The two ended up falling asleep.

Louis walked out of the family room with Coach and Francis. Louis only saw Rochelle pacing back n forth. "Rochelle, please stop worrying Nick is going to be fine."

"What?"

"Nick is fine, he isn't conscious right now, but he should be back to normal in a couple of hours. But I ain't a doctor so I don't know."

"Where's Zoey and Ellis?" Francis asked.

"They are upstairs, they have been quiet though." Rochelle said.

"I'll go get them." Francis volunteered. He walked up the stairs to the room with the door shut. He knocked first, but when he got no answer he barged through the door. "Hey, guys, Nick is going to survive we got…" He stopped talking and noticed the two of them fell asleep. He slightly shook the two of them awake.

"What's up Francis?"

"Suit survived, come on. I'm making dinner by the way." Francis said.

"Sweet!" Ellis jumped out the bed and ran downstairs.

"He acts like a child sometimes." Zoey told Francis. Francis chuckled a bit. The two of them walked downstairs.

"Hey, guys." Nick said weakly. "I'm not done yet, I'm still going to be a zombie ass killer. He weakly chuckled.

"Yeah, you are." Ellis said. "We are all glad to see you are doing well from recovery."

"Hmph, me too. I honestly thought I was a goner. Tell Zoey, I'm sorry for what I told her. I shouldn't have gone in her aim of fire."

"And you are forgiven." Zoey said with a smile. Nick smiled.

"I'm gonna say this in the nicest way possible give me some space I hate being crowded by people.

"All right, moody Nick we will leave you alone." The team walked outside of his recovering room and went into the kitchen and sat down.

"See Ro, you were worrying about nothing. The good ole Nick man is doing well." Coach told her.

"It's a zombie apocalypse you never know when you are going to lose somebody." Rochelle looked over at Zoey.

Rochelle learned that everyone she is friends with isn't going to survive. It's a zombie apocalypse you never know when you are going to lose somebody you are close too. From Zoey's experience she realized staying grouchy all day long is not good for anyone.

"Francis, so you and Rochelle are gonna keep watch?"

"Yeah, we can keep watch." Francis said looking at Rochelle.

"I think he is saying that because he has a crush on Rochelle." Ellis muttered toward Zoey. Zoey chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I can see it too." Zoey replied. "All right, let's get back upstairs." Zoey and Ellis walked back upstairs.

"Nick are you sure you are going to be okay alone down here?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine, I mean I got Ro and vest to watch over me so, I'll be good." Nick replied.

"All right, but if you need me just get Ro to come and get me." Louis told her.

"I will."

"Stay strong Nick." Coach said. Louis and Coach walked upstairs to their bedrooms.

"Goodnight brother." Louis said to Coach.

"Night, Louis." Coach closed the door and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Back On the Road

Chapter 4 Back On the Road

"How much longer are we going to stay in here?" Francis complained. It was late at night the team has been stuck in the safe house for almost a week.

"Francis, calm down, Nick isn't fully recovered we might need to camp out here for the rest of the week." Coach explained.

"I won't be able to last that long." Francis moaned.

"Francis, that's enough. Stop acting like a little kid, we all don't want to be here, but it is for the best right now. Nick is recovering, it might not be such a big deal for you, but it's a big deal for the rest of us. If you want some alone time, go to the pharmacy and pick up some supplies." Zoey hissed. Francis got angry for a second.

"Drop the temper it isn't good for any one of us." Ellis suggested.

"Whatever, I'll go to the pharmacy, but I can't go alone." Francis stated.

"I'll go with you." Rochelle piped in.

"Come back with a reasonable time because we are low on food." Coach said.

"No promises." Francis and Rochelle both left the safe house and made their way to the pharmacy. "Who needs them?" Francis spat.

"What are you talking about team work is very important right now?" Rochelle asked.

"They make me seem like I am the fucking bad person right now. Who cares someone got shoot big deal." Francis continued.

"Big deal?" Rochelle questioned. "Are you really talking to me like that right now?"

"Umm…. Yeah I am." Francis retorted.

"Okay, maybe Zoey was right, you only pick favorites and I don't like that about you, you should care about everyone. You never know when shit is going to come to us and we need to be ready for it. So, when you are ready to talk to me again and be nicer than now, go ahead." Rochelle walked off in front of him. Francis rolled his eyes. He tighten his grip on his shot gun and began to catch up with Rochelle.

Francis and Rochelle returned from the pharmacy to bring more food and some medication in case someone got sick.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people? I said not to stay out long and you did exactly what I told you not to do." Coach exclaimed.

"I am truly sorry Coach, but Francis decided to take a little joy ride with a car, it took me hours to find him back at the bridge again. My feet are killing me, I still can't believe muscle head did this." Rochelle explained. Coach passed Rochelle, so he was face to face with Francis. Coach began to glare at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you trying to abandon the team? If you try and survive out there by yo self I guarantee you will be killed within a day. Francis, I don't like being trapped in either, but we gonna get out of here as fast as we can. If I ever hear you decide to ran away again and they bring yo back. Yo gonna be back out on the road by yourself without this team." Coach reckoned.

"Trust me, I understand exactly what you are saying, I thought we could get to the safe zone a bit faster, but I guess wrong." Francis explained.

"You're lucky you didn't get yo ass hurt, get upstairs and get some rest, will talk about tomorrow." Coach said.

"Fine." Francis placed his shot gun on the gun table and walked upstairs. Rochelle placed her gun down and followed Francis.

"Coach, you need rest, I'll take watch." Louis said.

"Okay, see you in the morning." Coach headed upstairs.

The next day Coach and Francis discussed that what he did was wrong and he shouldn't do that ever again. Rochelle stayed around Nick because she didn't want to be bother by Francis and she knew that would piss him off. After Coach finished talking with Francis, him and Louis looked over the map, while Zoey and Ellis stayed upstairs in their room.

"Nick, are you okay?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just a little warm." He replied.

"I am sorry, we have nothing to cool you down." Louis asked. Louis walked over to Nick and placed his hand on his forehead. "Damn it, Nick, you have a fever we need you get cooled off now."

"Shit, are you serious?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I am come on let's get you to the bathroom upstairs." Nick got off of the sofa bed and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

"I got it from here, Louis, I'm not gonna need any help." Nick stated.

"Mmk, but if you do need anyone just scream my name." Louis said starting to go down the stairs. Nick shut and lock the bathroom door. He ran cold water to reduce his fever. He slowly began to strip until he was naked. He simply laid down in the bath tub to cool is fever down.

"Ahhh, this is nice. I could have a nice clean." Nick said softly. He grabbed the soap bar and started to clean himself.

Coach walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Zoey, Ellis, it's almost noon, you guys need to come down stairs, we are going to leave soon and we want you guys ready." He knocked on the door one more time.

"We will be out in a minute." Zoey said. Zoey and Ellis both got out of bed. "Good morning, did you sleep well."

"I slept very well." Ellis kissed her cheek. "So, who's going to go to the bathroom first?"

"Umm…well I bathe last night, I think I will be good." Zoey said.

"Okay, Ima take a shower, never know when ya gonna get running water again." Ellis stated as he left. Zoey looked around in the room to see if she can find any spare clothes. Luckily, the person who used to live there was in her size. Zoey placed the spare clothes in her bag. She grabbed her clothes and changed into them. Nick came out the bathroom and walked back downstairs.

"Louis." Nick said.

"Hmm." He replied.

"I feel better now." He thanked him.

"That's a good sign, come we need to get a move on now. Where's Zoey and Ellis?" He asked.

"Ima coming down don't ya worry." Ellis rushed down the stairs fully putting his shirt on. "And Zoey is right behind me." The two made it down the stairs.

"We are going to make a move on to the next safe room, we know it's after noon, but we need to get a move on, the safe zone might not be open when we get there. The more ground we cover each day the better. Now, let's go." Coach preached. The team ran outside and continued on their trek to safety.

"Coach, can you come over here for a moment?" Louis asked.

"Umm…sure." Coach walked over to Louis. "What is it?"

"I have a bad feeling about Zoey and Ellis being so close to each other and being alone in their room all the time. I think they are up to something. Rochelle said it only took her and Francis 20 minutes to find all of the supplies. Do you really think it took them more than an hour to find all of the medical supplies?" Louis asked. Coach shrugged.

"Louis, I honestly, I don't really know. I can't just say they purposely did that because maybe it actually did take them that long to find the supplies. If things become strange between the two of them, then yes, we will have to step in and do something." Coach stated.

"No, Coach, I think we should act now before something happens between the two of them. Just think if they bring a baby in this shit whole of world, how much of trouble we will be in. If the baby cries he or she can bring a horde. They are gonna bring more hell to us." Louis explained.

"I trust Ellis and Zoey and I know they wouldn't do something to endanger all of us." Coach replied.

"Think about it." Louis walked away. Coach sighed.

"Hey, they were talking about us." Zoey whispered to Ellis.

"What'cha talking about, Zoey?" Ellis asked.

"I'll tell you later." She replied.

"All right." Ellis walked over to Louis. "How much farther till we reach the next safe room?"

"Umm….we have bout 5 miles." Louis stated.

"Thanks." There was a growl, but not just one growl there was multiply grows.

"Is that a tank?" Zoey asked.

"No, that isn't a tank growl, that sounds more like a hunter growl." Louis said.

"No, no, that is a charger growl." Rochelle corrected him.

"Dafuq a charger?" Francis asked. Before anyone could answer Francis' question three hunter came out of nowhere and attacked Zoey, Louis, and Coach. One charger rammed Ellis in the wall. "I'll get the hunters, you kill that charger." Nick nodded and starting shooting at the charger. Francis killed the three hunters with one bullet from his shot gun. "If anyone saw that, it was pretty bad ass."

"Are you guys all right?" Rochelle asked helping Zoey up.

"I'm fine." She said, but she fell to her knees.

"She's losing more blood than all of us." Louis stated. Louis and Coach only had a few starches, Ellis limped over in pain with Nick.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Zoey, is banged up pretty bad, come on let's get her to the safe room, but let's patch you up quickly." Coach added.

"Lemme do it." Ellis volunteered.

"Ellis, you aren't doing so dandy either, why don't we just have Rochelle do it." Nick suggested.

"Yeah, I understand, we will fix the rest of y'all up at the safe house, but Zoey was the first strike by that hunter. Damn, hunter." Coach cursed. Rochelle finished healing up Zoey. "Are you going to be able to walk by yourself or not?"

"I don't know, right now." She replied. "The pain is unbearable." She tried walking, but it wasn't the best. The team reached the safe house within an hour and half. Louis helped Zoey up the stairs into one of the rooms that were left.

"Zoey, you're clothes aren't going to make it any better. I think you should take them off." Louis suggested. She nodded and did as told. Louis walked downstairs while Ellis was walking upstairs. "Ellis, there's plenty of rooms for all of us, I think you should have your own room."

"Ya sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be for the best." Louis said.

"Okay." Ellis was walking to room right next to Zoey when he heard her moaning in pain. He walked into her. "Ya okay?"

"No, I'm fine, you hear me moaning in pain for no reason." Zoey smiled when she was being sarcastic. Ellis chuckled a bit.

"Lemme help you." Ellis suggested. He helped unzip her jacket, but she got the rest of her clothes off. "Ya gonna be fine." He kissed her forehead. "I hope ya stay warm cause your only in your under garments." He smiled. He walked back over to his room.

"It seems like majority of us are getting hurt and I don't like it at all." Rochelle stated.

"Ro, it's a goddamn zombie apocalypse this shit is gonna happen, get used to it." Francis retorted. Rochelle sighed. "Do we got an food on us, I'm starve?" Francis asked. Louis walked over to the fridge.

"Yeah, here let me get food for Zoey and Ellis." Louis passed out food for anyone. Louis walked upstairs. He knocked on Zoey's door. "Zoey, open up the door, I have food for you." He opened the door.

"You're gonna be all right." Ellis said stroking her hair.

"I want to be all right now." Zoey said with tears in her eyes. "I don't like being injured because I put more worry on the team, Ellis. I hate this, even when I was with my other team I hated this, I stayed strong through all of it, but I can't this time." Zoey explained.

"Hey, look at me, I got some scratches too, but listen to me, you gonna be fine and I'm always gonna love ya the way I do." Ellis said kissing her forehead.

"Sorry, to interrupt, but I got food for you guys." Louis apologized .

"Thanks, can you sit it down on the table we will get to it later." Ellis thanked him.

"Okay." Louis closed the door and walked downstairs.

"So, how is Zoey doing?" Coach asked.

"Umm… she's doing better than before." Louis lied a bit.

"That's good to hear." Coach stated.

"Ima call night, I'll see the rest of y'all in the morning." Coach walked up the stairs and picked his room.

"Yeah, same it's about 9:30." Rochelle walked up the stairs and went to another room.

"Nick, you wanna keep watch?" Louis asked.

"Uhh, sure." Louis and Nick walked to the front of the safe house and watched the door. Francis smirked at Louis and walked upstairs to a room.

"Hey, Zo." Ellis said. Zoey rolled over to see his face.

"Yes, Ellis."

"Pass me some food." Zoey handed him canned food and a spoon.

"Well, I'm gonna get a goodnight rest."

"Night." Ellis said.


End file.
